


Shared Memories

by Fu_Dragon



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_Dragon/pseuds/Fu_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ihrem ersten, gemeinsamen Weihnachten nach ihrer Wiedervereinigung, teilt Caine etwas ganz besonderes mit seinem Sohn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Memories

"Paps? Paps, bist du da?"

"Ich bin hier, mein Sohn."

Ein hochgewachsener Wirbelwind namens Peter Caine schoss wie eine wildgewordene Kanonenkugel in Caines Apartment.

"Hi Paps, ich…" Mitten im Schwung erstarrte das Energiebündel plötzlich zur Salzsäule. Sein Blick irrte staunend quer durch den Raum. "....Oh…wow. Paps?"

Caine hob fragend eine Augenbraue und ließ die Schale sinken, in der er gerade Kräuter fein mahlte.

"Peter?"

"Das…das kann ich nicht glauben!", rief er junge Mann aus und deutete in schneller Folge in alle möglichen Richtungen, wobei er sich noch im Kreis um die eigene Achse drehte.

"Was kannst du nicht glauben?"

Peter fuchtelte erneut mit den Händen in der Gegend herum. "Na das hier. Ich...nun ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du Weihnachten feierst. Die Dekoration hier haut mich echt von den Socken. Die Lichterkette am Fenster, der Weihnachtsbaum in der Ecke und über der Türe hängt sogar ein Mistelzweig. Wie kommt das?"

Um sein Lächeln zu verbergen, beugte sich Caine über die auf dem Tisch stehende Schale und gab vor, die Kräutermischung zu überprüfen. Als er wieder hochkam, trug er eine vollkommen ausdruckslose Miene zur Schau.

"Das sind alles Geschenke von Patienten. Es wäre unhöflich von mir, ihre guten Wünsche nicht zu respektieren und zu honorieren."

"Und du fühlst dich wohl mit all den Dingen, die, streng genommen, eine andere Religion repräsentieren?", erkundigte sich Peter neugierig.

Caine zuckte in bekannter Manier die Schultern und neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. "Warum sollte ich mich nicht wohl fühlen? Ist dies hier nicht mein Zuhause?"

"Nun komm schon, Paps. Du kannst doch eine Frage nicht mit einem Schulterzucken und Gegenfragen beantworten.", stieß der junge Detective ungeduldig hervor und hüpfte auf den Fußballen auf und ab.

Caine seufzte tief auf und hob tadelnd den Zeigefinger. "Peter, mein Sohn, hast du deine Lehren schon vergessen? Es ist egal, aus welcher Religion ein Gegenstand stammt. Am Ende, wenn wir alle an der letzten Hürde unseres irdischen Lebens angekommen sind, verschmilzt alles zu einer großen Einheit. Ob nun Buddhisten, Christen, Juden oder Moslems, wir alle wandeln auf demselben Pfad, unser Denken auf das große Ziel gerichtet. Das Einzige, was all diese Religionen unterscheidet, ist der andersartige Weg auf dem Pfad zum Seelenheil."

Peter kaute nachdenklich auf seinem Daumennagel herum, seine unruhigen Bewegungen nahmen deutlich ab. Caine konnte den Moment genau erkennen, als seinem Sohn ein Licht aufging.

"Oh, ich glaube ich verstehe, Paps. Wenn sämtliche Menschen auf dieser Welt erkennen würden, dass wir alle dasselbe Ziel verfolgen und somit all die unterschiedlichen Wege, die dorthin führen, akzeptieren würden, dann wäre unsere Erde ein weitaus friedlicherer Ort."

Der Priester deutete einen Shaolin-Gruß an und verbeugt sich erneut. "Ich sehe, du hast deine Lektion gelernt, mein Sohn. Ich bin stolz auf dich...aber..."

Caine holte mit der Hand aus. Plötzlich schien die Luft um und vor seinen Fingern zu flimmern, dann drückte er mit der gesamten Handfläche gegen dieses Flirren und zielte damit in Richtung seines Sohnes. Gleich darauf ertönte ein dumpfes Klatschgeräusch und Peter zuckte zusammen, obwohl Caine ihn keineswegs berührte.

"...nenn mich nicht Paps!"

Der junge Cop rieb sich über die leicht brennende Wange und warf seinem Vater eine indignierten Blick zu.

"Autsch...Pa...uh Dad. Ich wünschte wirklich, du würdest einen anderen Weg finden, deine Lektionen zu beenden."

Der Priester schmunzelte zufrieden. "Nicht immer gibt es einen anderen Weg, mein Sohn. Ein Dickschädel wie du, der braucht zum Verinnerlichen...."

Ein langgezogenes, vorwurfsvolles "Daaaad!!!!" unterbrach Caine mitten im Wort. Peter hob beide Hände und trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zur Seite, bevor er weiter sprach: "Ist ja schon gut, ich habe verstanden. Dein hintergründiges Lächeln sagt mir mehr als tausend Worte."

Caine betrachtete seinen Ableger nachdenklich. Völlig unvermittelt meinte er: "Was hast du auf dem Herzen, mein Sohn? Ich spüre Unruhe in dir."

Der junge Cop schluckte trocken und verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust. Ein überraschter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht und sein Adamsapfel hüpfte wie ein Springball auf und ab. Scheinbar musste sich der junge Mann erst einen kräftigen Ruck geben, denn erst nach kurzer Pause fing er plötzlich im Eilzugtempo an zu reden - ein sicheres Zeichen seiner inneren Unruhe.

"Eins muss man dir lassen, Dad. Du beherrschst es wirklich von einem Moment zum anderen das Thema zu wechseln. Okay, aber du hast recht, ich möchte dich tatsächlich etwas fragen. Hör mal, du weißt heute ist Weihnachten, nun ja, genau genommen, ist es erst in ein paar Stunden so weit, aber wem sage ich das? Auch wenn du keine Uhr besitzt, weißt du immer wie spät es ist. Bei Gelegenheit musst du mir mal beibringen, wie du das machst. Er wäre doch echt cool so etwas zu können. Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass du nur das kannst. Du kennst und weißt so viele Dinge, dass du mich immer wieder überraschst, obwohl ich mir fest vorgenommen habe, mich von dir nicht mehr überraschen zu lassen."

"Peter.", warf Caine sanft ein.

Sein Sohn schien ihn nicht zu hören, er sprach einfach weiter.

"Weißt du, wenn ich daran denke, dass..."

"Peter!", meinte Caine ein zweites Mal. Diesmal benutzte der den Tonfall, den Eltern anwenden, wenn sie wollen, dass die Kinder ihnen zuhören. Er zeigte sofort Wirkung.

"Uh, ja, Dad?", ließ sich der junge Mann verschämt vernehmen.

"Holst du jemals Luft, während du redest? Du solltest das Atmen nicht vergessen."

Das nervöse hin- und herbalancieren auf den Fußballen fing erneut an. Peters Hände zappelten fahrig über seinen gesamten Körper, bevor er sie schließlich in die Hosentasche schob, deutlich erleichtert darüber, einen Platz für sie gefunden zu haben.

"Oh...oh...entschuldige Pa...Dad. Ich bin wohl mal wieder ins Reden gekommen."

"In der Tat. Was möchtest du mich fragen, mein Sohn?"

Und wieder legte Peter in vollem Tempo los. "Ich, nun ich...uh...A...also Paul und Annie lassen fragen, ob du mit uns gemeinsam Weihnachten feiern möchtest. Hör mal Paps, falls du nicht willst, dann könnte ich es verstehen. Ich würde dann..."

Caine überbrückte den schmalen Abstand zwischen ihnen und legte kurzerhand eine Hand auf Peters Mund. Der Detective errötete prompt und sah seinen Vater mit großen, erwartungsvollen und gleichzeitig ängstlichen Augen an.

Der Shaolin nahm langsam die Hand von Peters Lippen und antwortete bedächtig: "Ich komme gerne, mein Sohn. Es ist mir eine Ehre."

Peter strahlte wie die Kerzen an einem Weihnachtsbaum. "Du kommst? Das ist phantastisch! Ich freue mich so! Dann fahren wir nachher gleich los, einverstanden?"

Der Priester nickte zustimmend und erlaubte sich ein leichtes Kräuseln seiner Lippen. Peter trat vor, zog den ältern Mann spontan in die Arme und drückte ihn überschwänglich. Caine erwiderte nur allzu gerne die Umarmung und nahm Peters geradezu kindliche Freude tief in sich auf.

Genau diese Momente waren es, die ihn auf seiner 15 Jahre dauernden Wanderschaft so sehr gefehlt hatten. Schon immer hatte sein Sohn diese Gabe besessen, mit seiner Fröhlichkeit und Begeisterung andere Menschen anzustecken und in ihrer Seele ein angenehmes Gefühl von Wärme, Akzeptanz und Liebe zu hinterlassen. Er fragte sich, ob sein Sohn sich überhaupt dessen bewusst war, wie viel Freude und Zufriedenheit er all jenen Menschen brachte, die ihm nahe standen – wohl eher nicht. Dass dem Shaolin nun nach all den Jahren erneut dieses unvergleichliche Geschenk zuteil wurde, erstaunte und entzückte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue.

Der Augenblick ging für Caines Geschmack viel zu schnell vorbei. Schon löste sich Peter wieder von ihm und trat einen Schritt zurück, ein leicht scheuer Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. Unter halb geschlossenen Lidern warf ihm der dunkelhaarige, junge Mann einen Blick zu, den der Shaolin nicht zu deuten vermochte. Er spürte nur, dass sein Sprössling noch etwas anderes auf dem Herzen hatte. Gelassen, wie es nun mal seiner Art entsprach, stand er einfach nur da und wartete ergeben, was ihm das Energiebündel noch alles mitzuteilen hatte.

Caine musste sich nicht lange in Geduld üben. Dank seiner Quecksilber-Mentalität, schaffte es Peter nie lange ruhig auf einem Fleck zu stehen, geschweige denn, den Mund zu halten. Schon griff der Detective in seine Jackentasche und zog ein kleines, hübsch verpacktes Päckchen hervor.

"Da...nun da ist noch etwas, was ich dir geben möchte, bevor wir zu den Blaisdells fahren, Dad", meinte Peter mit so viel Unsicherheit in der Stimme, dass es dem Priester tief ins Herz schnitt. Wovor mochte sein Sohn sich plötzlich fürchten?

Caine schaute fragend zu ihm auf, leider vermied Peter jedoch den direkten Blickkontakt. Er sah zu Boden, scharrte angespannt mit den Füßen und streckte Caine das kleine Päckchen mit zitternden Fingern entgegen.

"Hier, nimm es bitte und mach es auf. Ich..."

Die Stimme des jungen Cops verlor sich mitten im Satz. Er stand da mit gesenktem Haupt und eingezogenen Schultern. Er wirkte wie ein Schuljunge, der etwas angestellt hatte und nun auf eine Bestrafung oder einen Tadel wartete.

Die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen drangen auf Caine ein, doch zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit konnte er nicht erkennen, was genau in seinem Sohn vor ging. So streckte er einfach die Hand aus und stellte sicher, dass er mit den Fingern beruhigend über Peters bebende Handfläche strich, während er das Päckchen an sich nahm.

Methodisch machte sich der Shaolinpriester ans Auspacken. Den Tesafilm und die Schleife vorsichtig lösend, um das Geschenkpapier nicht zu beschädigen, entblätterte er mit quälender Langsamkeit das Weihnachtsgeschenk. Zum Vorschein kam eine kleine, viereckige Box. Der Shaolin strich das Weihnachtspapier glatt und legte es behutsam vor sich auf den Tisch, bevor er sich der Schatulle erneut widmete. Seine Finger fanden den winzigen Knopf und er drückte darauf. Das Kästchen sprang auf. Eingebettet in schwarzem Samt lag ein...Medaillon.

Caine hielt den Atem an. Es glich dem Medaillon seiner verstorbenen Frau Laura, das er bei ihrem Besuch im zerstörten Tempel in Braniff in einer Schublade seines ehemaligen Schrank wiederentdeckt und Peter zur Erinnerung überreicht hatte, aufs Haar…und dennoch fühlte es sich anders an. Seltsam.

"Öffne es", hörte er Peter wispern.

Der Priester kam dem Wunsch seines Sohnes nur allzu gerne nach, erstaunt, dass seine Finger plötzlich genauso zitterten, wie vorhin Peters. Der Deckel sprang mit einem leisen Klicken auf und enthüllte zwei Photographien. Links prangte das Bild von Laura und Baby Peter, das sich auch im Originalmedaillon befand, und rechts entdeckte er ein Bild von sich und Peter in Pauls Garten, wie sie um die Wette in die Kamera strahlten, vollkommen im Einklang mit sich selbst und dem Gegenüber. Caine konnte sich genau erinnern, wann das Bild entstanden war. Paul hatte es aufgenommen, als sie nach erfolgreicher Vergangenheitsbewältigung aus Braniff zurück gekehrt waren. Wie es dem Captain des 101. Revier gelungen war, diesen intimen Moment des absoluten Verstehens und tiefem Vertrauens so lebendig auf Film zu bannen, entzog sich dem Priester vollkommen. Sicher war nur, dass das Photo genau jenes ausstrahlte: Vater und Sohn – Eins in Körper, Geist und Seele.

"I...ich hoffe, es gefällt dir", ließ sich Peter schüchtern vernehmen.

Caine hob den Kopf, noch völlig gefangen im Rausch des Augenblicks. Er öffnete den Mund, doch keine Worte kamen heraus. Der dicke Kloß in seinem Hals, der mit jeder Sekunde weiter anzuschwellen schien, machte es völlig unmöglich auch nur einen Ton hervor zu bringen. Zudem trübte plötzlich etwas seinen Blick. Blindlings griff der Priester nach seinem Sohn und zog ihn eng an sich. Peter zögerte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann schlossen sich auch seine Arme fest um die Schultern seines Vaters.

Als zwei dicke Tränen über die Wangen des Shaolin rannen, wusste Caine, was seinen Blick getrübt hatte. Doch er schämte sich ihrer nicht, stellten sie doch ein Symbol der Freude dar und nicht des Leides. Eine Welle innigster Dankbarkeit überrollte ihn. Es sprach für Peters einzigartiges Einfühlungsvermögen und seine Sensibilität, dass dieser sich so etwas besonderes für ihn ausgedacht hatte. Caine fehlten die Worte zu beschreiben, was genau er in diesem Moment empfand. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, wie lange sie schon in dieser Umarmung verweilten.

Ganz am Rande des Bewusstseins, bemerkte der Shaolin das feine Zucken verhärteter Muskulatur unter seiner Hand. Peter schien noch immer so angespannt zu sein. Warum nur? Automatisch übernahm der Vater und Heilkundige in ihm die Führung und er begann in stetem Rhythmus die zum Bersten gespannten Rückenmuskeln seines Sohnes zu massieren, bis sie sich merklich lockerten und Peter versuchte, sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen.

Caine respektierte seinen Wunsch und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sich selbst und seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle bekommend, musterte er sein Gegenüber halb neugierig - halb prüfend, eine Hand fest um den wertvollen Besitz geschlossen.

Noch immer schaffte der junge Mann es nicht, den Blick zu erwidern. Der Shaolinpriester legte kurzerhand zwei Finger unter Peters Kinn und tippte leicht dagegen.

Der dunkelhaarige Detective kam der unausgesprochenen Bitte nur zögernd nach, hob aber schließlich doch den Kopf und schaute seinem Vater in die Augen. Eine Mischung aus Angst vor Zurückweisung und Bitte um Vergebung strahlte Caine entgegen.

Der Shaolin zog irritiert eine Augenbraue nach oben, er konnte sich absolut nicht erklären, welche seiner Reaktionen diese Gefühle in seinem Sohn ausgelöst haben konnten. Peter machte ganz den Eindruck, als wünsche er sich gerade sehnlichst an einen anderen Ort, oder überlege ernsthaft zu flüchten.

"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er schließlich mit hängenden Schultern.

Caine zog auch noch die zweite Augenbraue hoch und neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite. "Was meinst du mein Sohn? Ich verstehe dich nicht."

Peter ließ ein Schnauben hören und deute auf Caines geschlossene Hand. "Das meine ich. D...Dad, es tut mir leid, wenn ich deine Gefühle verletzt habe. I...i...ich dachte, ich hätte das ideale Geschenk für dich gefunden, aber scheinbar habe ich dir damit nur weh getan und unangenehme Erinnerungen erweckt."

Der Shaolin schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Wie konnte Peter nur seine Gefühle so vollkommen falsch deuten? Spürte er denn nicht, wie er innerlich vor Freude über das Geschenk jubilierte? Er streifte das Medaillon mit einem Lächeln über den Kopf, dann streckte er die rechte Hand aus und legte sie an Peters Wange. Sofort schmiegte sich der junge Mann wie ein schutzsuchendes Kind in die zarte Berührung.

Ihm tief in die Augen blickend, sagte der Priester: "Peter, mein Sohn, dies ist das schönste Geschenk, abgesehen der Liebe deiner Mutter und deiner Geburt, das mir je zuteil wurde. Ich danke dir aus ganzem Herzen und werde es immer in besonderen Ehren halten."

Peters ganze Körperhaltung veränderte sich. Ein Leuchten, das tief aus seinem Inneren zu kommen schien, umgab ihn plötzlich und er entspannte sich vollkommen. Das spitzbübische Blitzen kehrte in die haselnussfarbenen Tiefen seiner Augen zurück und seine Oberlippe verzog sich zu dem typischen, einseitigen Grinsen, mit dem er schon so manches Frauenherz gebrochen hatte.

"Du ahnst nicht, wie froh ich bin, diese Worte zu hören, Dad. Ich war so unsicher, ob dir das Medaillon gefallen würde. Für eine ganze Weile war ich davon überzeugt, du würdest es nicht mögen und mich dafür hassen."

"Das war nicht zu übersehen", bekannte der Shaolinpriester trocken. Er verabreichte seinem Sohn einen sanften Klaps auf die Wange, bevor er seine Hand zurück zog und statt dessen mit den Fingern über die Silbereinfassung des Medaillons strich. "Es sieht dem deiner Mutter täuschend ähnlich", meinte er mehr zu sich selbst.

"Das kommt daher, weil ich es bei einem Silberschmied nachmachen ließ", erklärte Peter. "Weißt du, damals im Tempel, als du mir das Medaillon überreicht hast...es...es wirkte auf mich, als würde es dir sehr schwer fallen, dich von dem gerade Gefundenen zu trennen. Auch wenn du versucht hast, es zu verbergen, spürte ich deine Traurigkeit über den Verlust."

Caine öffnete den Mund, doch Peter hob beide Hände in einer eindeutigen Geste ihn nicht zu unterbrechen. "Lass mich bitte kurz ausreden, Paps. Als Sam mir dann auch noch von seinen Gefühlen über den Diebstahl seines eigenen Medaillons erzählte und ich spürte wie viel Schmerz in seinen Worten lag, wurde mir erst richtig bewusst, welch großes Opfer du für mich gebracht hast. Von da an ließ es mir keine Ruhe mehr. Ich überlegte, wie ich deinen Verlust wieder ausgleichen konnte und kam schließlich auf die Idee, das Medaillon einfach nachmachen zu lassen. Heute schien mir nun die ideale Gelegenheit zu sein, es dir zu geben."

Erneut huschte ein Ausdruck von Unsicherheit über Peters Gesicht. "Ich...nun ich weiß, dass du eigentlich mit Weihnachten und Geschenken nichts am Hut hast, aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Da ich nun schon so viele Jahre in der westlichen Welt lebe, fernab von den Lehren im Tempel, hat sich Weihnachten für mich inzwischen zu einem ganz besonderen Tag entwickelt, an dem ich Menschen, die ich liebe, eine ganz besondere Freude bereiten möchte. Du verstehst sicher, warum ich dir das Medaillon unbedingt heute geben wollte."

Caine nickte lächelnd. "Ich verstehe vollkommen. Übrigens...Ich erlebe jeden Tag etwas besonderes in meinem Leben, Peter – und dieses Besondere bist du, mein Sohn!"

"Oh Dad!" Peter schluckte hörbar und tief bewegt, ein feuchter Glanz schlich sich in seine Augen.

Caine übersah den Gefühlsausbruch seines Sprösslings geflissentlich. Er drehte sich absichtlich weg, um Peter unbeobachtete Zeit zu geben sich zu fassen, und wandte sich einer alten Kommode in der Ecke zu. Bedächtig zog er sie auf und entnahm ihr ein hübsch verpacktes, quadratisches Paket. Mit ihm in den Händen kehrte er zu Peter zurück.

"Ich habe auch etwas für dich", meinte Caine und hielt dem dunkelhaarigen Detective das Präsent entgegen.

Peter schaute ihn sehr erstaunt an. "Für mich?"

Caine schmunzelte. "Auch an mir sind die westlichen Gepflogenheiten nicht gänzlich vorüber gegangen. Mach es auf."

Im Gegensatz zu Caines nahezu akribischer Methode ein Geschenk auszupacken, sprang Peter das Päckchen eher wie ein Tiger an. Er setzte sich auf den Boden, das Paket vor sich, und langte mit beiden Händen zu. Kleine und größere Stückchen Geschenkpapier flogen in alle Richtungen, als er ungeduldig in das Innere des Präsents vordrang.

Zum Vorschein kam eine liebevoll gefaltete Wolldecke. Neugierig griff Peter danach, schüttelte sie aus und legte sie dann vor sich hin, um sie in ihrer ganzen Pracht zu betrachten. Dass die oberste Ecke dabei umgeschlagen blieb, schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören.

Die Decke war nicht sehr groß, vielleicht einen Meter auf einen Meter, und die weiße Wolle hatte schon einen leicht vergilbten Schimmer. Perfekt gestickte, goldene Monde, Sterne und Wolken verzierten den in dunklem Blau eingefassten Rand der Decke. Im Zentrum entdeckte Peter einen grinsenden Drachen und einen ebenfalls grinsenden Tiger, die beide mit Silberfäden in verschiedenen Farbabstufungen darauf gestickt worden waren. Sie wirkten so lebendig, als wollten sie jeden Moment aus der Decke herausspringen und im Zimmer herumtollen.

Caine bemerkte sehr wohl Peters Verwirrung, während dieser die Decke begutachtete. Er nahm vor seinem Sohn im Lotussitz Platz und schlug die eine, umgeknickte Ecke um. Dort prangte ein Monogramm in dunklem Silber: PC

"Das ist deine Kinderdecke, Peter. Deine Mutter hat sie für dich gemacht.", sagte er leise.

"M...meine Mutter?" Tränen schossen dem jungen Mann in die Augen. "A...aber wie hast du?"

"Du erinnerst dich daran, dass ich mich vor einem Monat für ein paar Tage auf einer Reise befand?"

Peter nickte stumm, unfähig die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die nun unaufhaltsam über seine Wangen rannen. Caine musste sich beherrschen, seinen deutlich gepeinigten Sohn nicht einfach in die Arme zu nehmen, doch er spürte, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war. Dieser Moment gehörte nicht Vater und Sohn, sondern ganz alleine Peter und dessen Erinnerungen an seine Mutter.

"Ich kehrte noch einmal zum Tempel zurück, um nach dieser Decke zu suchen und somit den letzten Wunsch deiner Mutter zu erfüllen."

Der junge Cop wischte sich über die Augen und bedeutete seinem Vater fort zu fahren. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm er die Babydecke vom Boden und hob sie hoch. Er rieb seine Wange an der flauschigen Wolle, schloss die Augen und vergrub schließlich sein Gesicht in dem weichen Stoff. Auf den Priester machte es den Eindruck, als würde Peter gerade mit aller Macht versuchen, eine Kindheitserinnerung aus längst vergangener Zeit hervor zu locken.

Mit leiser Stimme begann Caine zu erzählen: "Wir konnten uns damals solch eine Babydecke nicht leisten, doch Laura wollte unbedingt etwas besonderes haben für ihr Kind, das sie im Leibe trug – für dich. So ging sie hochschwanger zu einem der angrenzenden Bauernhöfe und bat den Schäfer um Wolle. Der Mann zeigte Mitleid und überließ ihr einige Reste der letzten Schur. Von da an verbrachte deine Mutter zahllose Nächte damit, die Wolle zu spinnen und diese Decke herzustellen. Sie lehnte dabei jede Hilfe ab und meinte nur, sie wolle es ganz alleine schaffen. Das sei ihr ganz persönliches Geschenk für dich, ihren Liebling.

"Deine Mutter liebte diese Kinderdecke über alles, mein Sohn, beinahe genauso, wie sie dich Zeit ihres Lebens liebte und vergötterte. Sie arbeitete wie eine Besessene an diesem Kleinod, wollte es unbedingt fertig stellen vor deiner Geburt. Erst kurz bevor die Wehen einsetzten, vollendete sie die letzte Stickerei, deine Initialen PC, und dann kamst du zur Welt."

Caine hielt kurz inne und sammelte sich. Mit aller Macht seine eigenen, überschäumenden Emotionen und Sehnsüchte unterdrückend, fuhr er mit gedämpfter Stimme fort: "Du hättest deine Mutter sehen sollen, mein Sohn. Ihre Augen strahlten wie zwei diamantene Sterne am Himmel, als sie dich zum ersten Mal in ihren Armen hielt, eingewickelt in diese Decke. In meinem ganzen Leben werde ich jenen Augenblick niemals vergessen können. Sie wirkte wie ein Engel, der direkt vom Himmel herab gestiegen war für deine Ankunft auf Erden. Sie konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen, dich anzuschauen, dich zu herzen, dir ihre Liebe zu zeigen.

"Als du dann zu groß wurdest, um in die Decke gewickelt zu werden, benutzte deine Mutter sie als Unterlage für dich. Wo immer du gingest, wo immer Laura dich zum schlafen hinlegte, immer war diese Decke zugegen. Sie gehörte so fest zu dir, wie auch Laura und ich zu dir gehörten.

"Eines Tages, es war genau zwei Wochen vor Lauras Tod, sie war schon sehr geschwächt, bestand sie darauf mit mir und dir noch einmal in ihren Lieblingspark zu gehen. Deine Mutter und ich, wir lagen im Gras. Du lagst zwischen uns und schliefest selig, jene Decke wärmte dich, da wandte sie sich mir zu. Die schreckliche Krankheit hatte ihr Gesicht schon schwer gezeichnet, aber für mich war sie noch immer die wunderschönste und anmutigste Frau dieser Welt. Sie sah mich lange Zeit nur an, mit diesen unwiderstehlichen Augen, die vor Liebe von innen heraus strahlten, dann fragte sie: 'Kwai Chang, mein Liebster, weißt du, was ich mir wünsche?' Ich verneinte.

"Sie blickte auf dich herab, spielte mit einem Zipfel dieser Decke und strich dir liebevoll über dein dunkles Haar, bevor sie sich erneut mir zuwandte und meinte: 'Ich wünschte mir, dass irgendwann auch Peters Kinder in diese Decke gehüllt würden. Seine Kinder sollen dieselbe Liebe spüren, die auch ich empfinde. Die Decke würde sie beschützen und wärmen und ihnen immer ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit vermitteln. So könnte immer ein Stück von mir bei Ihnen sein, auch wenn ich sie niemals kennen lernen werde'.

"Ich wollte etwas erwidern, doch Laura legte einen Finger auf meine Lippen. 'Scht, mein Liebster', meinte sie. 'Ich weiß wohl, es wird ein Wunschtraum bleiben, denn bis dahin ist meine Decke sicher alt, grau und verschlissen. Aber bitte, lass mir diesen einen Traum. Sei einfach ruhig und küss mich!'. Was ich dann auch tat."

An dieser Stelle endete Caine seine Erzählung. Tiefe Stille herrschte im Raum, nur unterbrochen von Peters gelegentlichem Schluchzen. Noch immer hielt er die, inzwischen mit Tränen durchnässte, Decke dicht an sich gepresst hielt.

Der Shaolinpriester wagte es nicht, seinen Sohn zu berühren. Was genau ihn davon abhielt, konnte er nicht sagen. Vielleicht lag es an der intuitiven Erkenntnis, dass er einem ganz besonderen Moment zwischen Mutter und Sohn beiwohnte, den er nicht unterbrechen durfte. Irgend etwas sagte ihm, dass seine geliebte Laura ganz nahe bei ihnen war. Obwohl er absolut nichts erkennen konnte, meinte er doch zu wissen, dass seine Frau gerade neben ihrem über alles geliebten Sohn kniete und ihn mit ätherischen Armen fest umschlungen hielt. Es lag so viel...Elektrizität in der Luft...so viel Liebe und Zuneigung, wie er es immer nur empfunden hatte, wenn seine Laura um ihn herum war. Außerdem...dieser feine Duft nach Jasmin...das konnte nur seine angebetete Laura sein, die ihnen gerade einen Besuch abstattete. Woher sollte der Geruch sonst kommen?

Mehrere Minuten verharrte Caine regungslos und atmete verzückt den lang vermissten Wohlgeruch ein. Obgleich er Peter die Zweisamkeit von Herzen gönnte, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihn tiefe Sehnsucht erfasste. Was würde er darum geben, auch noch einmal seine geliebte Laura spüren zu dürfen.

Das kleine Wunder geschah. Plötzlich verstärkte sich der Duft um ein vielfaches. Ein zarter Lufthauch strich über Caines Wange und erwärmte sein ganzes Sein. Instinktiv drückte er sein Gesicht dem kaum wahrnehmbaren Kontakt entgegen. Ein Beben durchlief den Körper des Shaolin, er schloss die Augen. Etwas kühles und gleichzeitig feenhaft-liebevolles strich über seine Lippen. Kurz darauf verschwand der Geruch. Auch diese Berührung, die sich tief bis in sein Innerstes fortpflanzte und innige Gefühle und wunderbare Erinnerungen aus einer unendlich weit entfernt scheinenden Zeit wieder erweckte, löste sich auf. Bedauernd öffnete Caine seine Augen wieder und blickte zu seinem Sohn.

Ein Ausdruck von wundersamer Verzückung überzog Peters Antlitz. Ungläubig schüttelte der junge Mann den Kopf und vergrub sein Gesicht ein letztes Mal in der weichen Decke, bevor er sie sinken ließ und fassungslos aufsah.

"Dad, du kannst mich für verrückt halten, aber…. Ich...ich glaube, ich habe Mom gerade gespürt. S...Sie hat mich ganz fest umarmt", sagte er in einem Tonfall, als könne er es einfach nicht begreifen.

Caine streckte die Hand aus und wischte Peter den letzten Rest Feuchtigkeit von den Wangen. "Nicht nur du hast sie gespürt, mein Sohn", wisperte er, selbst den Tränen nahe.

Peter schluckte trocken. "D...Du auch, Paps?"

"Ja, ich auch."

Plötzlich überzog ein breites Lächeln Peters Gesicht. "Wow, Paps, weißt du denn, was das bedeutet? Wenn du es auch gespürt hast, dann...dann kann es keine Einbildung gewesen sein. Sie war wirklich hier!" rief er überglücklich aus.

Caine erwiderte das Lächeln. Er griff nach Lauras Kinderdecke, nahm sie Peter aus den Händen, faltete sie ordentlich zusammen und gab sie seinem Sprössling zurück.

"Solange du diese Decke hast, wird deine Mutter immer bei dir sein", bestätigte er Peters unausgesprochene Frage.

Ein Anflug von Bedauern machte sich in Peters Gesichtszügen breit. Umständlich krabbelte er auf die Beine, die Babydecke fest an sich gedrückt. Caine erhob sich ebenfalls und streckte die Hand nach seinem leicht schwankenden Sprössling aus. Doch der schüttelte den Kopf, so dass der Shaolin seine Hand wieder sinken ließ.

Peter strich in einer fahrigen Geste über seine Stirn und straffte sich dann deutlich. Gleich darauf hielt er seinem Vater die Decke mit einer entschlossenen Handbewegung entgegen. Das Sprechen fiel dem jungen Mann sichtlich schwer: "Wenn das stimmt, Dad, dann finde ich, ist es besser, wenn du die Decke behältst. Du hast ein Vorrecht darauf, dass Mom um dich ist."

Caine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Peter. Deine Mutter wird immer bei mir sein." Er legte die Hand auf sein Herz. "Hier drinnen und in meinen Gedanken. So wie sie auch in deinem Herzen immer ihren Platz haben wird. Sie wollte, dass du dein Eigentum, ihre für dich gemachte Babydecke, bekommst und so soll es sein."

Peter seufzte erleichtert auf. "Danke, Dad." Seine Augen wanderten zur Zimmerdecke, so als wolle er direkt in den Himmel blicken. "Mom, ich verspreche dir: Sollte ich jemals Kinder haben, dann werde ich deinen Wunsch erfüllen. Dein Traum soll Wirklichkeit werden. Ich liebe dich und ich vermisse dich unendlich."

Dann trat Peter auf Caine zu, umfasste mit einer Hand seinen Nacken und drückte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Paps, dich liebe ich auch. Danke, dass du deine Erinnerungen mit mir teiltest. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel. Du weißt wahrscheinlich gar nicht, welche Freude du mir damit bereitet hast.", flüsterte er. "Fröhliche Weihnachten."

"Es war mir ein Vergnügen, mein Sohn. Ich liebe dich auch.", erwiderte Caine und zog seinen Sohn in eine innige Umarmung. "Fröhliche Weihnachten, Peter."

Ende


End file.
